This application is a 371 of PCT/JP00/05179 filed Aug. 2, 2000.
The present invention relates to a leakage water cut-off agent that has an excellent capability for preventing water leakage and a method for preventing water leakage, more particularly to the leakage water cut-off agent that can penetrate into a water leaking crack or hole and fill the gap to prevent water from invading; and to the method for preventing water leakage by spreading the leakage water cut-off agent over or injecting the leakage water cut-off agent into the roof, floor or wall of a building.
To prevent water leakage through a roof, a floor or a wall, the water leakage sites such as a hole, a crack and a gap must be coated or filled with a sealant. If the leakage sites cannot be specified, it requires a whole restoration such as re-roofing, replacing a waterproof sheet, complete spray coating or re-tiling the wall. Namely the simple maintenance such as coating or filling with the sealant is not sufficient enough, because of the difficulty in specifying the leakage sites.
No leakage guarantee term is often as long as 5 to 10 years. The constructor within the guarantee term, and the owner after the expiration of the term, is obliged to bear the costly expense for repairing.
The joint in a concrete construction is often water-proofed with asphalt or urethane. But, if the joint surface is dewy or wetted when it is applied thereto, the asphalt or urethane loses an adhesion property to the concrete and loses the capability to block water leakage as a waterproof joint. Therefore, the joint surface must be completely dried when the waterproof joint is applied. Incomplete dryness in a part of the joint surface would cause water leakage.
In this connection, Japanese Patent Application No.96672/1995 discloses rainwater leakage blocking agent for spreading, and a method for sealing a water-leaking crack with the water-insoluble powdery substance by spreading the said agent over a water-leaking sites. However, the problem is that the said agent or method is not efficient enough to seal a wide crevice or crack.
WO99/29798 discloses a penetrating water cut-off agent containing a gelable resin and a gellant as the main components, and a leakage water cut-off material manufactured by infiltrating the said agent in a spongy substance. The said penetrating water cut-off agent has an excellent waterproofing effect. However, further improvement has been desired because it often meets troubles in viscosity adjustment or gel storage stability.
The present invention is intended to find out a leakage water cut-off agent which has an excellent property to seal a water leakage site and can seal a wide crevice or crack by a simple process without damaging the appearance of a building.
The present inventors made a diligent study to solve the above problems and, as a result, have arrived at the present invention. The present invention relates to the followings.
(1) A leakage water cut-off agent comprising (a) a surfactant, (b) an aluminium compound, and (c) a basic substance.
(2) The leakage water cut-off agent according to the above item (1), wherein the component of (b) is an aluminium compound which reacts with the basic substance or reacts with water in the presence of the basic substance to form a gel.
(3) The leakage water cut-off agent comprising (a) a surfactant, (b) an aluminium compound, (c) a basic substance, and (d) water.
(4) The leakage water cut-off agent according to the above item (3), wherein (c) the said basic substance is an alkali metal hydroxide or an alkali earth metal hydroxide.
(5) The leakage water cut-off agent according to the above item (3), wherein the pH of the said leakage water cut-off agent is 8 or less.
(6) A method for preventing water leakage characterized by spreading the leakage water cut-off agent according to any one of the above items (1) to (5) followed by injecting water into a water invading hole.
(7) A method for preventing water leakage characterized by applying a combination or a reaction product of the four components of (a) a surfactant, (b) an aluminium compound, (c) a basic substance and (d) water to a water leakage site.